Unknowing and Uncaring
by Izanami The Nekomata
Summary: This is a crossover featuring three of my roleplay characters. Queen Adelsan the dog demon goddess of light and darkness, Princess Rin who is Adelsan's daughter and Renakai, who is the daughter of Rin and Vergil from Devil May Cry 3


_Author's Note: _This is a crossover fan fiction featuring my three role play characters and Vergil from Devil May Cry 3. I don't own Vergil but Renakai, Princess Rin, and Adelsan are my creations. This is a one shot fan fiction and all it really does is explain Renakai's personality. She is a mix of three types of beings and for that she goes through a lot of mental and emotional stress for it. She has two sides to herself. If you read this you will find out. NO flaming this fan fiction! If you don't have any good criticism for me or a friendly comment for me then DON'T comment this fan fiction. It's short and sweet and to the point. Plain and simple. Enjoy -

Translations

Honto Ima - Really now?

Konban wa - Good evening

Hai - Yes

Daijobu - Are you ok?

Youkai no Tenshi - Demonic Angel

Gomen nasai

Chichiue - Father (respectable term)

Ookasama - Mother (respectable term)

Kono-koi - This love (just a nickname Adelsan had given to Sesshomaru since in the anime you always hear Sesshomaru say "Kono Sesshomaru…")

Unknowing & Uncaring

Metal cutting into flesh, flesh being torn and separated by serrated feathery edges of long sparkling cerulean colored feathers that would cut across the skin as it made contact. Her glowing crimson colored eyes watched as pools of blood spewed from the wound created in her victim's body.

"Had enough?" Her soft yet strong voice rang through his ears as she spoke into his mind. Her only mean of contact as she had no mouth to speak with.

"Y-you bitch…" He growled low as he held his stomach. The blood seeping through the white of his kimono. As his blood shot brown orbs took upon the site of his tormentor.

"And you call yourself a dog demon?" Her voice hinting out confidence as she proceeded to slash into her victim again. Her long silvery hair moving about gracefully as she slashed into the enemy. This time in a merciless fashion. Blue and red flying across the open canvas that was the battle field.

"And what are you…?" He growled back to her. Her red eye sockets burning with rage as she heard the sarcasm in his questionable tone.

Staying still only for a but moment she spoke. "Something you cannot handle…" Her enemy was able to take in the full site of her. "A sin of nature maybe…" A woman that was naked but in some sense not. "Something you shall never…ever…come to understand…" Blue skin, covered lightly in only a few deep pink demon like slash marks. One over each breast. One on each side to her waist, legs and ankles.

Slashing out wide at her enemy. Not stopping as she swung out her left and right hand with her sharp needle like claws extended.

"You don't even know…" His tone reflecting his pain as he watched the white of his cloth become torn and his blood pour out in an almost uncontrollable fashion

Swiping across his chest then across the left cheek of his face. Literally ripping at the bridge of nose, and tearing it off his face as she did so.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU REALLY ARE?" The words coming out in a blood curdling scream as he watched blood spew out his mouth and down what looked to be a long shiny blue base.

"What I am….?" Her laugher echoing through her victim's head as she shifted her body forward and straightened out the base of her right wing into an nine foot and three inches in width blade. "It means nothing to you…" The deadly device piercing through her demonic victim's neck.

"…seeing as you are already dead…" Her glowing red eyes narrowing into an eerie fashion as her winged blade pierced right through her opponent's neck. The enemy's eyes rolling into the back of his head acting as the declaration of his very death.

"I…am asking…if you…know of who…and what…you really are…" He growled out in a low pained whisper. Coughing out more blood as the mysterious creature pulled the blue base of the sharp item out of his neck, nearly tearing his head off of his neck.

"I am Renakai…" Flicking out the base it reverted back into what looked like a long blue base with six long sharp talons at the ends of it. "I am the judge…jury and executioner to all that cross me or do me wrongly…"

Her victim lying there in a pool of blood her glowing red eyes watched as blood continued to pour out of his neck, mouth and from the spot in which his nose once was.

"…you…are a monster…unintelligent…and barbaric…"

Although without lips to show a smile you could tell by the furrowing shape of her brows that she was pleased with her work.

"I am a barbarian for killing someone who tried to kill me?" She laughed lightly as she flicked the dagger the demon had tried to use on her at his crotch. "Hmm…" A sinister laugh ringing throughout the field as she saw the pained look fix upon his face as the thrown dagger pierced through his length. "…that's a new one…" blood now coloring his lower area of his white outfit. "I take it all of you ignorant bastards that dwell in these lands think this foolishly…?" - "You….are…mistake…"

Her glowing red eyes narrowed upon her dying victim.

"Honto ima…" Folding her arms across her chest as she tilted her head in curiosity to the man's words. "Explain to me…"

"Born from a half human half demon man in the damnation that was one of the sons of Sparda…and to that of a human girl blessed by the heavens with angelic power…" He coughed as he raised his hand. "You are…" Breathing heavily as his eyes took notice of the sudden determination from Renakai's previous attack from her gun that had an acidic effect within her bullets.

"What am I…?" Her narrowed eyes focused upon him. The aura of death itself flowing of his mutilated and broken body.

"…a monst…!" His statement cut as within the blink of an eye Renakai was atop him gripping his neck. "A monster…?" Her grip on his neck tightening in a violent manner. He not being able to speak as the claws of that tightly gripped hand dug into his neck.

"…That's your opinion…" releasing him she flicked his blood off of her hands as she got up off of him. Her body giving off a faint glow of light as she reverted back to her human form. Her now brown eyes looking out at the dead body that laid in the dirt behind her. "…and you are entitled to that…" Walking away fro her victim and to a nearby spring before she headed back to her grandmother's castle far deep within the western lands.

Coming up the stairs to her grandmother's castle Renakai noticed her grandmother sitting near the fountain in the center of her rose garden. Dressed in a blue kimono that was worn over the shoulders with two huge slits on each side of her leg. Her long brown hair cascading down her back.

Her midnight black her flowing down her shoulders as she bowed to her. "Konbanwa grandmother Adelsan…" Her brown eyes looking up at her grandmother as she noticed her silver eyes looking back to her. A purple demon slash like mark under each eye as well as above her eyes.

"Good evening Renakai…" She said calmly. Her nose wrinkling slightly as Renakai neared where her. "I take it you had slain someone…"

Renakai's eyes widened slightly. "…Hai…" Looking away from her grandmother. "How…did you know…?"

"I can smell the blood of another dog demon upon you…"

"But I washed it off…" She frowned, the light of the moon shining upon her dark blue Chinese dress.

"The scent still remains…"

Renaki sat down at the opposite side of the fountain. "Dog demons have such good noses…" she muttered in a low tone of voice as she ran her hand through the cool rose filled water.

"I assume it was out of your best defense to kill…" Adelsan replied neutrally to Renakai as she gave Adelsan a bothered look.

"Hai…it was grandmother…" She frowned slightly.

"Daijobu?" Adelsan asked as she arched her brow at Renakai.

"Yes, I'm fine…" Looking down into the water as she watched the rose petals flowing by. "I'm just…in thought of something…."

"Questioning yourself again Renakai?" She sighed.

Renakai's eyes flashed a deep red for a mere moment as her grandmother touched down upon her exact thought. "Its not fair that people know of what you, grandfather, mother, and father are and yet I get labeled as other stuff!" She growled low. Splashing the water a bit at Adelsan.

"You shouldn't let the words of others bother you Renakai…" She stood up. "You know where you stand in this domain…as an angel…as well as a demon…"

"Lets not forget I am human as well…" She grumbled, splashing the water within the fountain once again.

"You don't like what you are?" Adelsan asked in a questionable tone

"I never said that grandmother!" She growled angrily as she bald her fists.

"Then why are you letting this bother you?"

"I don't know…" Renakai bowed her head.

"No one else cares or complains of you…" Walking over to Renakai she placed a calm hand atop her tense shoulder. "You are defining yourself as a burden when you are not…"

"It's just…" Her brows furrowing into annoyance. "Its just so…frustrating…"

"Not knowing of what you really are…" Adelsan asked in a soft yet questioning tone.

"…that…and knowing that I don't really care…"

"Hm?" How can you say you don't really care when you had just growled to me of the complaint Renakai?"

"…Its when I am in my true form…as a youkai…no tenshi…"

Adelsan nodded her head in understanding as she took in her granddaughter's words.

"My Father Vergil…is the son of Sparda…a half demon with great power…my mother…Rin…is a princess of the western lands…and a angelic warrior…and I…" she shook her head. "I am labeled as a demonic angel…but in technical thinking…I am not just an angel and demon…but human as well…I'm more of a cross breed then anything else…" She frowned slightly. "I was once teased for my difference in blood line…and now I am just feared…seen as a monster…and ironically…when I am in my true form…I don't give a damn of what people think of me…I kill mercilessly…without shame or hesitation…" Her brows furrow into a pained look. "Why am I like this grandmother…why do I act this way…? Why do I care when I am human…and yet not care when I am in y true form…? Am I really…a monster…"

"This is of your personality Renakai…" Adelsan shrugged. "There is a devil inside all of us…be you human…angel…or demon…" She folded her arms in her haori sleeves as she continued to speak. "As a dog demon…my weakness is that of the savagery…or for the lack of a better word…the darkness of my very heart…"

Renakai sighed deeply as she stared into the water. "I'm never…gonna really know…am I grandmother…"

As Adelsan went to speak a man dressed a blue trench coat and in long black fancy & a fancy black sleeveless dress shirt appeared from out of the shadows. A woman with long black hair dressed in a soft pink kimono with red flower petals on it standing by him.

"Renakai…its late…"

Turning her head she saw her mother and Father.

"Hai it is…" Adelsan laughed. "Rin…Vergil…why are you two up?"

Vergil narrowed his eyes upon his daughter. "Simply waiting up for her…"

Renakai sighed. "Gomen nasai…chichiue…and ookasama…I didn't mean to be out so late…"

Rin smiled at Renakai as she approached her daughter. "Its ok. I'm glad you are alright. But don't do that again…"

Renakai nodded to her mother. "Yes mother…" Renakai jumped as her ears took in the sound of her grandmother's sudden laughter that came after she had spoke.

"Kono-koi…" Adelsan smirked. Renakai shook her head as she saw her grandfather Lord Sesshomaru wrapping his arms around Adelsan's waist.

"Can we go to bed now?" Renakai asked in annoyed tone.

"The main reason for why I came out here was to gather my mate and escort us back to our rooms for sleep…" Sesshomaru smirked as he kissed the back of Adelsan's neck. The action making Renakai cringe slightly.

"Hey…I'm sixteen…but I DON'T need to see that…" She grumbled as she quickly ran out of the garden and went to her room in the castle of where she and her parents were staying for the night.

The group just sighed and retreated back to they're rooms for the night. With the moon shining outside of her bed room window Renakai remained awake. The words of the dog demon man she killed earlier this evening still echoing throughout her head.

"Monster…" She frowned. "That was what you were to call me…" Turning on her side. "That is how you…and every one else sees me…" She muttered in a soft and angry tone of voice as she kept her head on her pillow looking at the starlit sky. "You can all rot in hell and die by my hands if you can judge me so easily…" She growled low, allowing silence to claim the room for a moment but then only to let tears stain her pillows and then to sit up and hold her head in her hands to cry silently.

"Why is it…that anyone can just…judge me…so easily…? The questions that had ran once too many times in her head coming out once again.

"Why is it…that I can be so easily offended by insults to that of my difference…and then not give a damn and slice some one into little pieces when I become what I have yet to fully understand…" The memories of how she so easily tore into her victim rushing through her mind.

"Why am I not loved and merely hated because of my violent act upon those who hurt me…do me wrongly…?" Wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Why is it…that for me being something of a cross breed…that I am considered always to be…in the wrong…?"

She sighed deeply as she her head fell back onto her satin blue pillow. "Why do I even bother to care…" Her eyes starting to close. "When I know that in truth…the worst foe…is my true self…" Breathing her last words in a sad sigh as sleep overwhelmed her. The night of violence, questioning and sadness never endingly running through her head as she finally fell asleep. Only to awaken the next day knowing she would be questioning herself all over again…


End file.
